


Unwanted Conversations

by Lrabbithole



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Kat parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrabbithole/pseuds/Lrabbithole
Summary: Kat’s parents call her wanting to know why she spent all their airline miles on a ticket to Iran. Kat centric fic. Find me on tumblr at @lesbianrabbithole





	Unwanted Conversations

 

Kat is in the middle of a meeting with Jacqueline when she feels the phone vibrating in her hand. Her heart skips a beat thinking it’s Adena and she tries to sneak a look at it before rejecting the call, not wanting Jacqueline to realize she is not paying attention to the plans Scarlet has to grow the Social Media department.

When it rings again she is back on her desk and the excitement makes her do something she never does: answer without checking who is it first. When she hears her dad’s voice on the other end, she almost smacks herself on the head.

She loves her parents, she really does. But no matter what they talk about, she always ends up feeling like she is being analyzed and judged. That’s the last thing she needs at the moment, when her thoughts are all over the place and she can barely focus on work because of Adena.

She fights the urge to make up some excuse and hang up. She decides is better to deal with whatever it is he wants right now and gain at least a couple days without them calling again.

“Hi dad. What’s up?” she says without stopping her typing on the computer. There’s tweets that need to be made, pictures to post; she is sure whatever her dad want’s to talk about it’s nothing that requires her full attention.

“Nothing new. Your mom and I were just wondering if you had any travel plans you wanted to share with us.”

Kat is not sure what expression she is making, but it has to be a sight cause it made Jane start mouthing and making faces at her from the other side of the room. Kat waves her off, realizing suddenly that the silence has gone on for way too long.

“Katherine?”

Kat winces before answering. She hates being called Katherine.

“Yeah, I’m here. Sorry I was just distracted with some work stuff.”

“Your mother and I would love to talk to you about your traveling plans. Iran is certainly not an usual destination but if you’ve decided to vacation there we would love to hear your reasons.”

“Right,” she answers unsure, dragging the word longer than necessary. Thinking how much she hates how reasonable and calm they always are. She spent 11 thousand dollars worth of miles without telling them, some yelling wouldn’t be inappropriate. But that’s not her parents way, even when she lashed out in her teenage years they would just sit her down to talk about why she felt the need to do something or another. It worked like a charm though, it was so boring and frustrating she stopped rebelling and became a model daughter.   

“I’m not going anywhere, dad.”

Kat knows her dad will keep asking questions, but she still silently begs that just this one time he will let it go.

“Oh. You did use all our miles to buy a ticket to Iran?”

More silence from Kat, she really doesn’t like where this conversation is going. Not because their parents will care that she spent all their miles, she knows they don’t. But they always want to know the how’s and why’s of everything and she really doesn’t feel like explaining.

“Our Credit Card company called a few days ago asking if it had been a fraudulent purchase. We assumed it was you, we’ve told you before you are free to use those miles whenever you want. But if it wasn’t you I should call them back.”

“No. It was me”

“But you are not going to Iran”

“No, I’m not”

“But you spent over 300 thousand airline miles on a ticket to Iran”

“Yeeeah”

“Do you want to share with me why you did that?”

Kat’s sighs. Damn it. she tries to think quick about what possible explanation she can use with her parents without revealing too much. She definitely doesn’t want them to know about Adena yet. They will ask questions she is not ready to answer, they will analyze every action and she can’t deal with that. Not yet. Kat is not opposed to lying to her parents, but at the end she decides a version of the truth is the best course of action.

“It was an emergency. A...friend of mine was being held at the airport, about to be deported and I needed to make sure she was OK.”  
  
“That does sound like a good reason.”

“It does?”

“Yeah, absolutely”

Kat is a little confused at first, but thinking it over it does sounds like a really good reason. If you leave the part about them kind of dating and then not dating and then dating again. And also the almost leaving with her part. But her dad doesn’t need to know all that.

“Well, dad..I kind of have to go.”

“Of course, you must be really busy. Remember we love you.”

“Love you too, dad. Say hi to mom for me.”

“Will do. And Katherine”  
  
“Yes?”

“Remember we will always support you. You are our baby girl.”

Kat gulps, she know there’s no reason to look too much into her father’s words. They tell her things like that all the time. Some kind of positive reinforcement thing that is supposed to be good for her but, no matter how much her parents frustrate her at times, she knows they do love her and have always supported her, sometimes in their own annoying way, but they have. And maybe that’s not so bad. 


End file.
